charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Killer
Spirit Killers are a breed of Darklighters assigned to prey on the vulnerabilities of innocents, notably those who are considered paragons of good and those identified as Future Whitelighters. Spirit Killers will manipulate their target by cursing them with bad luck and placing thoughts into their minds, leading the victim to sink into depression, with the goal of driving them to commit suicide. Future Whitelighters are a favored target to Spirit Killers, as committing suicide will deny them the chance to achieve their destiny. History In 2000, a Spirit Killer set his sights on a young philanthropist and future Whitelighter named Maggie Murphy. He cursed Maggie with bad luck, causing numerous unfortunate events that gained her a reputation as the most unlucky person in San Francisco. He planted thoughts into her head suggesting that everything happening around her was her fault, and she needed to take her own life to end her suffering and that of everyone around her. After Prue Halliwell redirected her suicidal fall off a high building to save her life, she cast a spell with Phoebe to reverse Maggie's luck. The Spirit Killer then targeted Prue and used her job situation to attack her for much more immediate and aggressive effects. Had Prue died, her good-luck spell would have died with her and he could have resumed going after Maggie. Within hours, he had nearly broken Prue's spirit. The final straw was suggesting that Andy would still be alive if not for her. Piper and Phoebe spotted Prue just as she was about to jump off a bridge, and convinced her that the Spirit Killer was standing behind her and was really the one driving her suicidal thoughts. Prue snapped back to herself and angrily flung the Spirit Killer across the road. Leo Wyatt, who had just regained his wings, orbed in and orbed the Spirit Killer away. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport from one location to another through black and blue orbs. * Cursing: The ability to cause misfortune and bad luck for others. The Spirit Killer could place curses on his victims through unknown means. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another person. Specifically, the Spirit Killer managed to alter the apparance of his clothes without altering his own apparance. * Technopathy: The ability to manipulate technology with the mind. * Telepathy: The ability to read the thoughts of another being. * Suggestion: The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. * Invisibility: The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;Other Powers * Voice Manipulation: the ability to alter one's voice to sound like another person. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to harm. * Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appendices Book of Shadows :Spirit Classification Gallery BlackOrbingSPiritDarklighter.jpg| DarklighterSuggestion.jpg| DarklighterGalmours.jpg| CopDarklighters.jpg CursingDarklighter.jpg| DarkilghiterTechnopathy.jpg| DarklighterTech.jpg Appearances A Spirit Killer appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Darklighters Category:Evil